


Proper

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bonding, Daddy Jim, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Omega John, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota John, Shotalock, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John presents as an omega super young while Daddy Jim isn't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> It was 05:35 and I should've gone to sleep, but I was in [chosenofashurha](http://chosenofashurha.tumblr.com/)'s [shotaJohn tag](http://chosenofashurha.tumblr.com/tagged/shotajohn/) and I had to send him [this](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/93611004188/its-05-35-and-i-should-go-to-sleep-but-i-was-in-your) first.
> 
> 2014-11-21 EDIT: Now a proper 221b.

John presents as an omega when he's still a child.

The little boy's guard goes feral in the face of a newly-presented omega, but the trusting child doesn't suspect danger until his clothes are being ripped off. By then, it's too late, and the guard is pressing into where only Daddy is allowed to touch. A too-big cock forces and fucks into the wet, unprepared hole while John screams and cries for his Daddy to save him from the pain. Instead, it becomes excruciating, lingering, with the the alpha's knot and bonding bite. He's still curled around the still-sobbing omega when Jim returns home.

The smaller alpha stands in the doorway for a long moment before roping the guard's wrists to opposite bedposts. He wakes up as Jim does the same to his ankles, too scared to move as he's bound face-up spread-eagle on the bed. Daddy Jim picks up his trembling boy to clean away blood and semen, then lays him atop the guard's chest. Slowly, carefully, he shows his precious baby how fucking ( _making love_ ) is supposed to feel.

When Jim eases his knot into his little omega, he tightens a garrotte around the guard's neck and bites over the other alpha's mark, properly bonding his precious boy to the sound of the other alpha's dying babbles.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/93615621413/proper)! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
